The Help of a Star
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: It was a typical afternoon for Astera until she saw the vehicles of her dreams. Everything was normal until she figured out quickly that things aren't what they seem. She decides to stay, learn, and help the Autobots but is there more than meets the eye to Astera. Is she someone special? Here's the disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS this fic does not follow the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO MY FELLOWS, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR DISCONTINUING DMWTAS, I HAD LOST INSPIRATION AND IN HONESTY I FORGOT THE PLOT. ON A HAPPY NOTE I'VE MADE ANOTHER FIC THAT WILL TAKE ITS PLACE. THE FIC IS CALLED THE HELP OF A STAR.**

 **The Help of a Star  
Chapter 1**

"Ugh...what happened?" She asked as her eyes fluttered opened. Astera looked around and saw she was in an interrogation room. The walls was concrete and she sat with her hands cuffed behind her back and a table with two chairs. 'How the hell did I get into this?' She thought and turned her head to the left slightly looking at the two-way mirrors. 'Oh that's right...I remember now'

-Earlier that day-

Astera or Star as she was called by her friends and family just finished watching the recent Transformers movie and was upset. She walked out of the movie theater angry which was an understatement, Star was pissed. "Why did they kill off Ratchet!" She growled angrily and pulled her hair in frustration. "Stupid lock-" her rant was interrupted with the sight of 5 vehicles of her dreams. She blinks slowly and felt her stomach flipped and turned. "Oh my god!" She gasped and went up to the biggest truck which was a replica of Optimus Prime. She took several selfies and pictures of the famous Peterbilt. "This is so amazing. I'm standing next to Optimus Prime!"

Her eyes then went to the car behind the truck and she squealed. "GMC TopKick! Ironhide!" Astera went to it and took more pictures. "A shame they also killed you off...stupid Sentinel Prime." She growled and then saw an Ambulance. "This is amazing is there a Transformers Convention around here?" She took a step back and took a picture of all the cars. "Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee. Now all I need are the Decepticons." She giggled and turned around to take a selfie in front of the cars.

-The 'Cars'-

$ _Optimus the femme knows of us_. $ Ironhide told Optimus. He scanned Astera as soon as she touched his hood. $ _Astera Brown, African-American, 19, DOB Feb 12, 1997, hazel eyes and mid length black hair, college graduate. She has an expunged criminal record, has been in a fatal accident and a nasty temper._ $ He described her.

$ _What did she mean by them killing us off?_ $ Ratchet commented

$ _Yeah...she said something about a lock then stopped._ $ Jazz quipped in.

Optimus turned his scanners on Astera and pondered on his choices. He called Sgt. Epps and Cpt. Lennox about the situation. $ _She's coming with us...the knowledge she knows cannot be spread around._ $

-Astera-

Astera finished taking a flurry of pictures of the cars and smiled. "Now to upload them on Facebook." She murmured and turned to the left and hit something or rather someone. She looked up slowly and blinked. "Josh Duhamel and Tyrese Gibson."

The two men looked at her in confusion. "No...That's not our names." William Lennox said and looked down at her. Robert Epps did the same and raised a brow.

Astera looked at their chest and saw their name and rank. Her eyes widen and she started thinking. **'Oh no...It's like the fanfics.'** She thought and took a hesitant step back then turned to the cars. "Oh fuck." She quickly started running away from them.

Lennox groaned. "After her." He got into Ironhide's cab with Epps and they all drove after Astera.

"Damn...she can run." Epps chuckled. "Why did she call us those names?"

"Don't know just keep your eyes on her." Lennox shrugged and kept eyes on Astera.

Astera was busy running, weaving, and jumping through people and other obstacles. 'This can't be happening! How did this happened? How did I get here!?' She thought and panted heavily as she parkour up a building and ran across the rooftops.

-Optimus and the others.-

$ _Frag the femme is fast._ $ Ironhide increased his speed. $ _Can I shoot her?_ $

$ _No Ironhide, we do not harm humans._ $ Optimus says as he dodges oncoming cars.

$ _Frag_ $ Ironhide grumbled through the comm-link. He concentrated on driving.

$ _Bumblebee and Jazz go ahead of us and try to surround her._ $ Optimus ordered

$ _Affirmative_ $ Jazz turned right and went ahead of them with Bumblebee.

-Astera-

Astera panted heavily as she ran across the rooftops. She jumped over a gap between the buildings and dropped down a ladder. **'Now where to?** ' She thought quickly and walked down the busy sidewalk **. 'Can't let them get me...especially with my ability.'** She turned on a 4 way intersection but halted when Jazz drifted and parked in front of her.

"Don't even think about it." Jazz taunted her.

She turned around and Bumblebee was parked there blocking her. **'Shit...they blocked me from going east and west...can't go south since the others are there...and no doubt-'** she stopped her thinking when she became completely surrounded by the Autobots.

Lennox and Epps both got out of Ironhide. "Now listen girl...calm down and come with us. There's no need for you to run." He held up his hands showing he meant no harm.

Epps walked forward. "Yeah...easy now. We don't want to hurt you."

Astera felt like a trapped animal and her face showed how frightened she was. Epps and Lennox both slowly approached her and she kept taking a steps back. Her hazel eyes slowly changed to pure white.

$ _Her eyes they changed color_ $ Ratchet commented as he took note of this checking to Astera's medical records.

She panted and dashed away to Jazz and jumped over him. She placed her hand on his hood and flooded his systems with her energy bending him to her will.

"Whoa hold up there wh-!" Jazz yelled then stopped. He was forced to change into his bipedal form and he picked up Astera. "Where to Astera?" He droned.

"What the hell!?" Lennox yelled in shock.

"Put me in your spark chamber and get me out of here." Astera ordered and Jazz complied with her order and placed Astera safely in his spark chamber. She looks around and got comfortable her eyes marveled at Jazz's spark. **'Such a pretty blue color.'** She caressed his spark gently.

Optimus and the others immediately changed forms just as Jazz turned around and started running. "Autobots roll out and get Jazz and the human female."

5 hours later of lots of running, Astera hyperventilating and panicking and being knocked unconscious from her head hitting the frame of Jazz's spark chamber. As she was knocked unconscious Jazz returned to normal.

"The hell happened!? Why you guys have me pinned down to Ratchet's table!?" He looked around and struggled.

"Stop moving Jazz, you have a human in your spark chamber." Ratchet mentioned as he gently pried open the young mechs spark chamber.

"Why would I put a human near my spark?" He murmured and kept still as Ratchet pulled out Astera and handed her to Lennox and Epps who cuffed her and sent her to an interrogation room.

"Because she forced you to do it." Ratchet revealed. "Now...I believe you still are in a need of a check up." He smirks devilishly and poor Jazz gulped in fear.

-Now enough flashback! On with the story-

Astera was groaning in pain and she laid her head on the table. "Can you guys just get this shit over with?" She called out.

Outside of the room William Lennox and Robert Epps looked at one another.

"You got this one...I'm not good with handling girls." Epps pants his friend's shoulder and grinned.

"Asshole." Lennox grumbled and goes into the interrogation room and took a seat in front of her. "Ok...so straight to the point. Who are you? How do you know about them? How much do you know about them? And what did you do to Jazz?"

Astera grumbled and lightly banged her head on the table. "I'm...Astera Brown. I know about the Autobots because they're a franchise where I'm from. I know a lot about them and what I did to Jazz is… I'm not saying." She told him.

"Look, explain what you mean about 'franchise' and explain what you did or I will have no choice but to hand you over to the government where they'll do experiments on you." William stated sternly and left no room to play.

"I have reasons to believe I'm from another dimension...and as for what I did well...I am what I call a technomancer. I can bend technology to my will, make all types of tech and can do a lot of things with it." Astera mumbled not liking the idea of being an experiment.

Lennox nodded and pulls her up and leads her to the Autobots. "If what you say is true I want you to describe each one of these guys."

Astera nodded and sighed, she walked up to Optimus Prime and let her skin touch his metal plating on his peds. "Optimus Prime or Orion Pax as he was once known, he is the leader of the Autobots, he is the last of the Dynasty of Primes...he is caring and compassionate but under that is contained ruthlessness." She says aloud. "It is suspected that he and Megatron were once brothers and that he and Elita-1 was spark mates."

Optimus Prime was struck in silence. It's been eons since he heard his true name and for Astera to say details about him that others don't know is shocking.

Lennox tilted his head. "Spark mates?" He asked.

"In human terms husband and wife but unlike humans Cybertronians are strictly monogamous." Astera sighs and goes to Ironhide. She touched his hood also. "Ironhide, weapons specialist, stubborn and doesn't always see Optimus's point in things despite their long friendship. He's very trigger-happy, he has a relationship to a femme known as Chromia." She continues this until she talked about each one. Astera returned to Will's side and went behind him.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked her looking over his shoulder.

"Because, I have said some things that are painful and shouldn't have been said." She whispered. "And now Ironhide is going to get angry."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Ironhide stood over them pointing his cannon at her. "A Decepticon spy is what you are!"

Astera froze in slight fear and touched his cannon with her forehead as her eyes changed to white. "Return to your alt-mode and sleep."

Ironhide's optics glazed over and he nodded. "Affirmative." His gears shifted and he was in his truck form and stood motionless.

The Autobots stood still and looked at Astera in shock yet again. "That power of yours must be kept safe. The Decepticons cannot get their servos on you." Ratchet voiced and scanned Astera of any injuries and found none.

"I don't care about the Decepticons and I can take care of myself thank you for your concern though." She mumbled "Sorry about bringing up bad memories."

Optimus nodded. "It is alright though do not mention it again. Also you'll be staying with us."

"Fine..." She muttered and broke out of her cuffs and rubbed her wrists.

"Hey how did you do that?" Will asked.

Astera tilted her head and waved him over. She whispered in his ear. "If I tell you I'll have to cut your balls off, wear a strap on and fuck that pretty ass of yours." She kissed his cheek as he pales. She snickered and ran up Optimus leg and maneuvers up his body and sits on his shoulder. "If I stay with you then I want to have access to Ratchet's med bay so I can learn more about Cybertronian anatomy, create weapons and stuff that I want and have free range of the base." She crossed her arms. "All of which are nonnegotiable and if you refused I'll hack the base and tell Soundwave where the NEST base is located."

"Eh Prime this femme got guts of steel." Jazz chuckled and looked on Prime's shoulder.

"That she does.." Optimus rumbled. "Terms are accepted." He told her and gets her off of his shoulder and holds Astera in his servo. "I'll have Ratchet assigned as your guardian then."

Her eyes widen. "You're having the Hatchet become my guardian!" She said dramatically. "I would rather have Megatron as my guardian than old Hatchet!"

Everything and everyone was silent until Jazz burst out laughing is aft off following by Bumblebee and then the others started laughing including Optimus.

Ratchet didn't find it funny. "Next one laughing gets a taste of my wrench" he held up his trusty wrench.

"Sorry Ratchet, I'll be honored to have a great medic as you as my guardian." She says in order to quell Ratchet ire. He nods and goes to his med bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** ****

Days has passed by since Astera joined the NEST crew and she became assimilated into the everyday life of a solider. She mostly spend her days with Ratchet learning about Cybertronian anatomy and their history. Ratchet was pleased to have a little protégé to pass on his medical knowledge and history to someone willing and with a desire to learn.

Currently, Astera and Ratchet was in the med bay accompanied by Optimus Prime who was long overdue for a checkup. Astera sat on Prime's right shoulder as she watched her self-proclaimed mentor work that is until a question popped into her head.

"Hey Ratchet I have a question." She says cutely and smiled at him.

"Your tone of voice changed...what's the question and if it's to make a nuclear mini weapon then no." Ratchet didn't even spare her a glance.

Optimus rumbled in laughter. "Old friend perhaps you should keep an open processor. I'm sure it's nothing like that."

"Yeah it's not! I want to know how are sparklings created?" Astera folded her arms and looked at her mentor.

Ratchet stopped in his work and looked at Astera for a moment. His optics dimmed and brighten a bit. "There's three ways a sparkling can be created; The Allspark, creation in a lab, and spark-merging."

She blinks slowly. "Wait hold up for a second, Cybertronians have genders called Mechs and Femmes right. Then if that's the case then you all must have male and female sex organs or something similar."

Prime coughed a bit not expecting that question from Astera. "We in fact do have what you call 'sex organs' so to speak..."

"Yes we do in fact." Ratchet confirmed. "The Mechs have what's called an interfacing rod which is blocked by a codpiece. The Femme on the other hand has what's called a port where it opens to have the rod enter."

The young human blinks slowly. "I'm getting Sex Ed from an autonomous being from another planet." She murmurs. "So what does an interfacing rod look like?" That question was defiantly unexpected and caused Prime to cough more.

Ratchet sighs and hands the curious human a data pad filled with all the information she wanted to know. "Here use this it will answer your questions."

"Oh fine then, sorry dad didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with talking about the sexual organs of Cybertronians." She said sarcastically and looks at the images of the interfacing rod. "Oh wow...it looks soft...like silicone..." She mumbles and reads more. "Holy shit...you mechs are a walking vibrator! You can make your rods vibrate! That's awesome!"

Ratchet facepalms. "Like teaching a youngling." He shakes his head.

Optimus optics gleamed as he looked on the Internet to see what Star had meant by that statement, needless to say his vents turned on as he was somewhat embarrassed. "Technically speaking yes."

"So jealous of your femmes ha-ha." She snickers. "Anyways I'm going into town I need to buy some supplies." She jumps down and uses Ratchet as a jungle gym to get down. "See ya Doc Bot and Boss Bot!" Star waved and scampers off.

"Primus help me that girl's always curious." Ratchet grumbles and finishes working on Prime's body.

"Yes but I seem to recall that you wanted an attentive protégé that likes learning." Prime chuckles deeply and leaves his old friend to his work.

Astera could now be seen walking towards Jazz. "Hey Jazzy can I get a ride into town. I need some supplies if you don't mind."

"No can do pretty lady, I got patrol duty. Why don't you ask old Ironhide." Jazz says in mid transformation and drives off.

She sighed and walked outside to the shooting range where she knows Ironhide would mostly likely be. He loved to blow stuff up and destroy things.

 **BOOM!** ****

Astera jumped slightly as an explosion was heard. She looked behind her and saw a car that was set aflame not that far from her. Placing a hand over her chest she felt her heartbeat slow. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? THAT FUCKING EXPLOSION WAS TOO DAMN CLOSE TO ME!" she yelled her eyes white as snow.

"Star...Hey didn't see you there." Epps says coming out of the barricade he, Lennox and Ironhide had set up.

"Yeah our bad just testing out these new rocket launchers." Lennox says proudly showing off the rocket launchers.

"I DON'T GIVE A FRAG ABOUT THAT SLAG! YOU ALMOST HIT ME YOU PIT SPAWNED AFT HEAD!" Star yelled loudly and went to the guys and kicked them in the knee hard. Ironhide raised an eye ridge or in humans terms an eyebrow at Astera's use of Cybertronian profanity.

"Fuck...sorry!" They yelled in unison.

"NEXT TIME GIVE A WARNING!" Astera yelled lastly.

"Hey why're giving us a hard time. What about Ironhide!" Epps complained holding his knee.

Ironhide spared Epps a glance. "Don't get me into your human arguments"

"Because." She rolled her eyes and stood in front of Ironhide. "Can you take me into town please Ironhide?" She asked sweetly. "Please I need some supplies."

Lennox gulps and whispers to Epps. "Dude she just did a whole 180 in personality. The girl's crazy." Epps nodded in agreement.

"What do I look like a taxi?" Ironhide grunted out and took a shot at another car blowing it up to smithereens

"I'll give you a wash, clean out your cab and also your cannons." She negotiated.

Ironhide froze and thought about it for a second. "I want a wash with a full wax, tires and rims waxed, leather polished and cannons spotless."

Astera smiled. "Done! You have a deal Ironhide!"

The weapon specialist grinned and changed into his alt mode and opened the driver's door. "Come on."

"Awesome!" She got in and Ironhide drove them off of NEST and into town. Star had Ironhide stopped at a mall. "I won't take long." She jumps out and goes to an ATM and touched it taking out four grand. Astera went and splurged on clothes, shoes and bought herself an IPhone 6s as well as the current IPad mini. "That should be enough." She was head towards the door when she stopped as something caught her attention. It was new bras and panties in Victoria Secret. "I'm sure Ironhide can wait...after all the big girls' needs some new support." She grinned and goes into the store.

Outside of the mall Ironhide growled. **'Never again. It's been hours since that girl went into that building. Primus! No matter the species femmes are all the same!'** He thought and relaxed on his tires.

30 minutes later Astera walked out with twenty or so bags in her hands. She placed them into Ironhide's cab and got into the driver seat. "Sorry I got preoccupied."

"Preoccupied is an understatement femme." He voiced through the radio and started driving back.

"Oh come on Ironhide. I'm sorry I took so long...can you forgive me?" Star pouted and smirks inwardly as she touched the steering wheel softly. She knew it was one of the sensitive areas of a mech.

Ironhide hit the brakes and the air conditioner turned cold. "Stop that."

"Why?" She touched the leather seat with her nail ever so softly.

"Because I said so femme." He grumbled and his cab shudders. "Stop."

"Oh fine." Star rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the wheel pretending she's driving. She sighs and looks around and blinks as she saw a jets fly overhead. **'I wonder when I will see a Decepticon.'** **  
**  
Ironhide arrived at the base quickly and Astera took her bags into her assigned room. She changed into a basketball shorts and a tank top. She set up her IPhone and iPad and used her powers to combine the two and made some improvements on it such as adding more storage space, taking off the tracking systems on it and adding unlimited music. "There." She grinned at her work and placed it into its shock and water proof case. Star also bought one of those sport phone holders and placed it on her arm and attached her device to it.

Astera finished with all she needed to do and goes to Ironhide. "Ready for your bath Ironhide?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

She nods and sprays warm water on his body and lathers him up with soap making sure to get his full body. Occasionally Ironhide would shudder a bit. An hour later Ironhide was all shiny with clean cannons. "There you go you gunslinger."

The large mech smirks and marveled at his body. "Nice..." He nods at her and walks off.

Astera smiled at him leaving and then sighs. "Now I'm bored." Suddenly the alarms went off and she heard Optimus voice booming as there have been a Decepticon sighting and attack. All the bots including Ratchet had left leaving her alone. "Ah man...this sucks even more." She frowned and wanders outside and parkour up the building and sits on the roof. "They left in such a hurry didn't even say bye." She laid back and sighs as she closed her eyes. "Wonder who attacked though."

With her eyes closed Astera slowly succumbed to sleep. She didn't notice that wires wrapped around her body and lifted her off the roof and into a jet then taking off in the distance.

No one notice her absence except for Fig who was out getting fresh air. "Ah shit...no bueno!" He ran into the building quickly calling up Lennox. "Se la llevaron! Tentáculos llegaron y la levantaron y volar fuera de ella con ella!" He spoked rapidly in Spanish.

"English Fig! English!" Lennox voice could be heard from the phone.

"They came and took her...Astera she's gone! There was wires and it wrapped around her and flew off with her!" Fig yelled and the phone went dead.

On the other end of the phone Ironhide and the others heard the conversation as it was on speaker.

"Wires?" Lennox questioned.

"Soundwave." Optimus voiced. "The attack and was a diversion to get to Astera. They must've witnessed her ability days ago." He looked off into the sunset. "We will get her back before the Decepticon do harm to her." He said in a determined voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Astera felt herself moving and she opened her eyes. She saw the sky moving and starts panicking in her mind. She looked around and saw herself in a jet. "W-what the fuck!?" She yelled. The jet continued flying ignoring the sounds coming from inside. It flew over the Atlantic Ocean just gliding in the air.

Astera struggled within her confines which was made of wires. She gasps as they tightened around her midsection and arms. Her head went back and she touched her cheek to the seat of the jet. Her eyes widen in shock as she found out who took her. "Soundwave!"

Immediately the jet stopped and hovered in place. The window became tinted making it dark within the cockpit. A screen showed itself and displayed a poker face emoji.

Astera stared at the screen "I know you can talk Soundwave...why have you kidnapped me?"

Soundwave remained quiet for a bit and the emoji vanished and display a hologram of Soundwave's face. "Orders from Megatron."

"M-Megatron!? But isn't he in cyrostatis?" She asked.

"Incorrect." Soundwave droned and watches the human within him.

She stares at him for a bit. 'If I can win Soundwave's loyalty maybe he won't take me to wherever.' She thought and bit her lip. "I can rebuild your cassettes...my power makes it possible to create anything out of technology...I can rebuild their bodies but their spark is another story."

Soundwave's cockpit turned extremely cold and he tightened the wires around Astera's throat. "Silence..."

She struggled to breath for a second. "I promise...Soundwave." She gasped out.

The silent spy stared at her for a long moment and flew in a different direction. He lands on an unpopulated island and ejects her from his cockpit roughly. Star tumbled to the ground and curled up as she was injured. She stands up shakily and stares at Soundwave. He opened a box with parts that was from one of his cassettes that he was able to salvage before leaving Cybertron. "Work now." He ordered

Astera flinched at the toneless voice and nods. She goes to the box and touches it. Her eyes turning white and she wills the parks to form into what it once was. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she concentrated on forming the cassette into Slugfest. "There I'm done." Soundwave picked up the sparkless cassette and place it into his spark chamber. He wrapped his wires around Astera and transformed around her and continued flying in the direction of the Decepticon base. "W-wait aren't you going to let me go!?"

"No." He says and continued his journey to the base.

 **'Should've known, Soundwave is extremely loyal to Megatron'** she looked down. **'I could take control of Soundwave but his willpower is to strong.'** **  
**  
An hour later Soundwave dived into the ocean and entered the underwater base. He ejected Astera again roughly and carries her to Megatron.

Megatron smirks as his optics lays on Astera. He taps the arm of his thrown. "Your mission was a success."

"Affirmative." Soundwave moves Astera in front of Megatron. She was hanging in the air looking straight at him. She took notice that he wasn't alone and saw Starscream and shivered. She redirected her attention back to Megatron and looked him straight in his optics.

"You're here to build me an army." Megatron drawls and lifts his arm. Several minibots placed tons of scrap metal and parts on the ground.

"No and you cannot make me you pit spawned son of a glitching motherboard." She cursed at him using Cybertronian curses

Starscream in the background cackled before stopping as Soundwave stared at him. **'Glitch head'**

"Drop her." The Decepticon leader ordered and Soundwave unceremoniously dropped Astera to the ground. She hit the ground hard causing several bones to break. "Shock her." Soundwave's wires had wrapped around her again and she was shocked with who knows how many volts of electricity. She screamed out loudly and her eyes turned red then shifted towards white. The colors alternating as she experienced more pain as the voltage went up by the second. "Enough." He ordered.

Astera cried out and panted heavily she stumbled onto her hands and knees and crawled to the piles of scrap metal and touched them causing it to form a single mech before passing out.

"Starscream take her to your lab. As soon as she awakens you bring her back." He drawls uncaringly.

Starscream lifts up Astera and takes her to his lab as Megatron uses a piece of the Allspark to bring the mech to life. Starscream carefully places the human on his table and looks at her. He sympathized with her knowing what it felt like to be tortured by Megatron.

-Nighttime-

Astera woke up groaning in pain. She looks up at the high ceiling and cries out.

"It'll be best for you not to move fleshy. You've broken your ribs which had been mended." A voice called out causing Astera to turn her head.

"Starscream...you healed me?" She asked uncertainly.

"I did." He nods and hovers over her.

Through her pain she smiled. "Thank you Starscream." She lifts herself on her elbow. "I think you're an amazing scientists...and you have amazing wings."

Starscream optics widen and smirked. "Of course." His chest puffed out in pride as he was praised. "I am one of the best scientists of all and seekers."

Star smiled and came up with a plan. **'If I could touch Starscream's head then I could control him.** ' She looks up at him. "Oh my…is that a chip on your left wing?"

"W-what where!? I can't see it!" Starscream said worriedly. A seeker must have their wings in good condition in order to fly.

"Come here." She stands up throwing the pain off. The seeker went over to her and lifted her up to his wing. She grins inwardly and looks at it. "Oh false alarm, it's just dirt." Before Starscream could place her down she started rubbing his wings knowing that was a pleasure spot in seekers.

Starscream went slack and leaned against his table. "Sweet Primus that's the spot...don't you dare stop fleshy." He lays on his front while Astera smirks widely as she continues rubbing his wings. He started purring and moaning at her touch. She continues this and slowly made her way to his helm. She touches the back of it and flooded his systems with her will. "Starscream."

Starscream's optics glazes over. He sits up straight and holds Astera in his servos. "Yes Astera."

"Get me out of here." She says and he nods slowly and hides her in his chassis then walks out of the lab. He started walking towards the exit until Megatron stopped him.

"Is the human awake Starscream." He drawls and glares at him.

"Forgive me...Lord Megatron, the fleshy died. Her heart stopped due to her torture. I have disposed of the body." Starscream bowed and looked down.

Megatron growled angrily. "Leave Starscream." He stood and walked away before stopping and stared at Starscream. He walked up behind him and slammed him to the wall and inspected his body and found Astera. Megatron smirks and grabs Astera. "Think you can control my Decepticons and get away with it human." He squeezed her.

Astera's eyes widen in pain and she cries out. "P-please."

-At NEST-

At NEST the Autobots was searching for Astera. They had patrolled the area endlessly but couldn't find her.

Optimus paced as he wanted to find her. **'Soundwave took her where my Autobots are unable to travel.'**

The Autobots watched their commander paced worriedly. There was two other that had arrived on Earth. They were the Lambo Twin; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They just watched silently.

"Hey come on Optimus, she's alright. Pretty lady probably found a way out of those Decepticons clutches." Jazz commented.

Optimus didn't listen he was far into his mind. **'Why am I so worked up about this? Why am is her leaving causing my spark to hurt?'** **  
**  
-underwater base-

Soundwave had taken Starscream to his lab while Megatron took Astera to his private chambers. He strapped her down to his berth.

"It was so unwise for you to try to escape human." His face was now directly in front of her. He smirks menacingly and claws her clothes off leaving her naked.

Astera's eyes widen feeling vulnerable. She shivered and looked away only to be forced to look at him.

"You human females...are weak and vulnerable when exposed like this...and also more weak when violated against your will." He chuckles deeply.

She knew what he meant. "N-no p-pleased a-anything but that!"

"Too late...Lord Megatron is only merciful once." He drawls. He moves back and touches his helm creating a holoform of himself above her.

Astera flinched at his touch. His holoform had red eyes and he was muscled, he had scars littered everywhere on his body and a goatee with low cut hair. His angular face was both handsome and scary. Megatron forced her legs open. She started to squirm about. "P-please. I'll create you a femme please don't!"

He ignores her pleas and chokes her then forces his human rod into her vagina breaking her womanhood. He brutally assaulted her for hours and released inside her repeatedly. He wasn't going to stop until he completely broke her of her will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-A year later -

At NEST the Decepticon sightings have lessened and the Autobots was on standby. The human soldiers have given up on searching and knew it was a lost cause. Ratchet took it hard when they couldn't find Astera. He was starting to see her as a sparkling of his own. Ironhide became more agitated and destructive and sometimes used the Terror Twins; Skids and Mudflap, as target practice. But Optimus spark was hurting nonstop. He could be seen outside watching the sunset. Other Autobots had come such as Prowl, Mirage, Blur, Arcee, and Hotshot. They were all worried about Optimus as he isolated himself.

-Underwater base.-

A femme was lying on the berth of Megatron. Her body was black in color with red and gold streaks as an accessory color. Her body was in bad condition scratches, dents, and missing pieces of her armor was everywhere. She had the makings of a seeker but also a grounder. Her optics was lifeless and white.

Megatron entered his chambers smirking down at the femme. He had the human Astera create a femme body and Soundwave to transfer the human's mind into the femme. Using the shard of the Allspark to create a spark bringing her to life. He watched her lifeless body and grabs a brander. He placed his ped onto her chassis and burned his Decepticon insignia on her and his name on her arm. "Who do you belong to femme?" He asked her.

The femme that was now Astera cried out in pain. Her optics leaked energon and she struggled. "Y-yours Lord Megatron...o-only yours my liege."

"Open your interfacing port now." He ordered her and out of fear and protocol she opened her port for him. Megatron chuckles deeply and entered his rod in her and brutally interfaced with her. He forced her to open her spark chamber and merged his spark with her. He didn't care if this will create a sparkling all he cares about was the pleasure of the spark merging. He grunts as he released his essence into her and pulls away.

Astera collapsed on the berth and curls up. She knew and felt in her spark that she now carries his sparkling. Megatron stared at her for a second and lays beside her and shuts down to sleep. She shivered and cries slightly and reflects on the year she's been captive. She hardly made an army as she purposely made them inadequate, became his pleasure bot and toy for his amusement.  
 **'I c-can't take much more of this...'** She touched her spark chamber and attempted to commit suicide but stopped when her sparked pulsed twice. **'I c-can't if I die...they die. The sparkling had nothing to do with this...I have to survive for my baby and to return to my friends.'** With her new resolve she hatched up a plan to kill Megatron and take over the Decepticons. She gets up slowly and exits the chamber and goes to Starscream's lab.

"Starry...I need your help." She whispered tiredly.

Starscream stopped working and dropped his tools. "A-Astera? What are you doing here? If Megatron catch you he'll do more than rape you and you know that." Over the year the two had become good friends and through that year she became a part of his trine and his surrogate sister. He would've helped her but Astera didn't want him hurt or worse killed.

Touching the room she deactivated all the listening devices. "I'm sparked...I need your help to kill off Megatron. But in order to do that I need you to clean my body up. I'm going to seduce him and kill him." Her white optics slowly changed to crimson.

Starscream shuddered at the sight of her optics. "Alright." He leads her to his table and fixes her body up. He removes the scratches, dents and holes in her armor. He polishes up her armor and added heels to her peds to add attraction to her. "You look divine Astera." He grins and gives her a mirror.

She smiles up at him. "Thank you brother." She looks at her new appearance and smiled more "Thank you so much." She hugs him and leaves.

Starscream smiled at her but frowned. "Primus protect her." He whispered.

Astera returned to Megatron's chambers and found that he was up. She froze and slowly approached the berth.

"And who gave you permission to leave my chambers femme!" He stood up and towered over her.

 **'He obviously didn't see my appearance'** she looked down. "Forgive me Lord Megatron...I wished to fixed myself up in order to pleasure you." She looked up at him slowly.

Megatron let his gaze fall onto her appearance. He hums in approval and chuckles darkly. "Pleasure me huh?"

"Y-yes my liege...I also downloaded data on different ways to pleasure a mech my lord. Would you like for me to demonstrate what I learned?" Astera voiced submissively.

He looks at her and smirks. He sits on his berth and lets his rod out. He strokes it slowly. "Show me."

 **'Males no matter the species always think with their cocks'** she slowly approaches him and gives him a lap dance and touched all of his pleasure spots causing him to groan. She kisses his chin and strokes his rod for him. Megatron grunted and lays back and she climbs on top of him and slowly enters his rod into her port. She rides him slowly and though she hated this she couldn't help but moan from it. "My liege." She says sensuously "Open your spark chamber."

Megatron grabs her hips and thrust up into her port. "Ah...so tight and moist." He grunted and opens his spark chamber. Astera places her hand on his spark gently causing him pleasure. He groans and falls back on the berth his optics flickering on and off in pleasure. "If you stop I'll kill you femme."

"Y-yes my lord." She moans and leans down and moves herself faster on his rod. **'Kill him! Kill! Kill! Kill!'** she moves her hand deeper into his spark making him groan louder and release inside her. Astera grimaced inwardly as she felt his essence enter her port. She moves her hand on his neck and paralyzed him by hitting a wire.

Megatron was going to buck up but couldn't. He growled at her. "What did you do to me you femme!?"

Removing her hand from his spark she punched him face. "Shut up...you took my virginity! My humanity! You took everything from me that I valued!" She hissed in his face. Her eyes was blazing red with anger. "My sparkling will not grow in a universe where you still live. I refuse to let it happen!" Her armed formed a cannon and she aimed it in his spark. "Say hello to Unicron for me you glitch."

Megatron tried to move his arm but to no avail. "I will return femme and when I do...I'll take your body again and kill you." He snarled

Astera glared hatefully and shot Megatron repeatedly in his spark. She tore his head from his body and used her power to destroy all pieces of him. She grabbed his head and stalks out of the chambers and goes to sit on Megatron's thrown. "ALL DECEPTICONS PRESENT NOW!"

Every single Decepticon became present immediately and looked to Astera and gasped. She threw Megatron's head to the ground. "I am your commander from here on out and I demand your loyalty. You all know of my power refuse me, usurp me or do anything that I don't like I'll remove all of your free will. I'll reformat you all into turbo puppies and you all will become my pets." Her voice was dark and held hatred in it.

They stood in silence and Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp was the first to bow and submit. Then Barricade and Soundwave. The others all filed in line and Astera smirks delivishly and her red optics glinted. "Good...Soundwave you will keep your position as spy but you are now second in command. Starscream congratulations you are now head of the science division, Thundercracker and Skywarp are head of the air division. Barricade you're the head of Defensive Protocols along with Bonecrusher." She tapped the arm on the thrown. "Now let's all leave this depressing pit spawn place. I know of an island that would be suitable for us all." She scans the Internet and changes into a fighter jet and flies out.

The others all looked to one another and gathered all their supplies and followed their new commander to Palmyra Atoll Island which was 1,000 miles away from Hawaii.

-NEST-

"Optimus! Autobots! There's massive Decepticon signatures 1,000 away from Hawaii!" Lennox yelled.

Optimus straighten up and nods. "Hmm massive?" He looks at the computer screen and became worried. "This isn't like Megatron to send out large numbers of his Decepticons." He commented.

"Who cares Prime, let's kill some Decepticon Scum." Ironhide got his cannons ready.

Jazz chuckles. "Maybe pretty lady is there Optimus." He whispers knowing his commander heard him.

Optimus spark hums and he felt hope that perhaps Astera is there. "Autobots rollout." He and the Autobots all went into the helicarrier to be flown to the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

It didn't take long for the Autobots and the human soldiers to arrive over the tropical island. When they got there they witnessed the Decepticons building a base on the large island.

"Why would they build a base on an island?" Ratchet wondered and looked down at the island base being form. He witnessed several seekers flying around.

Thundercracker and Skywarp took notice of the Autobots. _$Shall we invite them or treat them as intruders? $_ Skywarp asked

 _$No, bring them here and once you do rest up and refuel. $_ Astera instructed and continued building with her new comrades. She refused to watch as they did most of the work. She didn't know that she was gaining their respect and admiration in her being both kind but also a great leader.

 _$Affirmative Lady Star.$_ Thundercracker acknowledged and transforms in front of the Autobots and hovers in the air with his trine mate. He looked at the Autobots and showed them his servos. "Our Commander wishes to see all of you. Come it's not best to keep him waiting."

Skywarp looked at them and he hovers away. "Attack our own and you'll find yourself at the mercy of our commander." They returned to their alt-mode and flew down.

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Autobots we go, do not attack unless provoke. Something is happening here and I would like to know what."

Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and the others all nodded and secured themselves to parachutes and dropped down to island. They all had their guards up. The human soldiers stood in the middle of the Autobots waiting for an order.

Barricade was the first to greet the Autobots. "Frag...Autoscum...come on the commander is waiting." He turned his back to them and started walking.

Ironhide didn't take too lightly on the insult. "What was that Decepticreep!?" Causing Barricade to stop in mid step.

"You heard what I said Ironhide or is your old age causing hearing impairment." Barricade growled.

Ironhide got his cannons ready and was going to start a fight until Optimus looked at him. "Desist Ironhide and that's an order." The old weapons specialist grunted and stopped but glared at the Decepticon.

"Good mech...now come on." Barricade led them further into the island were they saw the beginnings of shelter being made. He led them inside of the largest building. "Do us a favor and don't destroy anything." He leans against the wall and touched his helm. $ _Lady Star, they're in your chambers$_

Astera stood up and looked at the new building that was built. She smiled and looked at her comrades. "Good job you all. I want you all to rest and refuel alright. Today's been a tiring day." She left the area to go to her chambers.  
The lower ranking Decepticons nodded and did as instructed. "She's hot but also kind. She's better than Megatron in leadership." One of them commented and the rest agreed

Bumblebee looked around as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started joking around. He looked at them and rolled his optics at the rambunctious Lambo Twins.  
"Hey Sunny I can't wait to beat the slag out of Megatron! I'll tear him to pieces!" Sideswipe says.

"Don't call me Sunny and yeah me to-" Sunstreaker stopped in what he was saying as he heard clanking. He and the others looked behind them and saw a tall femme strutting to them. Sunstreaker stared at her hips sway as they walked passed them. **'She's a hottie.'** He drool

Astera took a seat on her thrown. Her followers were adamant about her having a thrown. She looks at them and crosses her legs sensuously and place her helm on her servo. Her red optics stared at them. "I see Barricade had did as instructed and brought you here without any dents in his armor...good. I would hate to have one of my best fighters injured over a little misunderstanding."

"No faith at all Commander." Barricade rumbled and Astera gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Wait what!? Commander!" Sunstreaker yelled in shock. "Where's Megatron!"

Optimus looked at Astera. "I too would like to know this as well..."

Astera growled at the name. "Do not speak his name in my presence again Sunstreaker! That goes for all of you! His name is not to be uttered in my presence!" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

Everyone froze and Barricade was the first to react. "Lady Star please you must calm down."

Her lips twitches upwards and she calms down slowly. "Thank you Barricade...forgive me. If you wish to know what happened to him...he's with dead." She touched her helm and showed herself killing Megatron but had the projection on mute.

Several Autobots glitched for a second. "You interfaced with M...him?" Ironhide questioned.

"In order to kill him yes...though it wasn't willingly. I was held captive and raped daily by him...for a year." She tapped her thrown and looks at them. "I'm surprised you haven't asked who I am." Her red optics slowly returned to their normal color of being white.

Optimus's spark pulsed twice in acknowledgment. "Astera?" He muttered in shock. "How?" He put things together. **'Megatron...raped her...he raped her. Primus how could I let this happened!?'**

Ironhide held his cannon at her not believing that the femme in front of him was Astera and in response Barricade tackled him to the ground. "How dare you!? How dare you aim at her!?"

"Barricade enough...Ironhide I am Astera." She stands slowly and walks around them with her arms behind her back. "Though my Decepticons love to refer me as Lady Star." She grabs Barricade's arm and throws him off of Ironhide. "No need for that I understand your protectiveness but I am not invalid."

Barricade grunted. "Fine." He stands and folds his arms over his chest looking at her.

"Astera how did this happen?" Ratchet started scanning her.

"Simple...I was tortured and lost my will, was forced to create a femme body in order to become his pleasure bot." Astera heard a gasped and she saw Arcee. "Ah Arcee I see you understand the harshness of being a pleasure bot." She continues to pace. "The rape continued until I became sparked...I was going to commit suicide but couldn't...hmm I had Starscream fix my body so I can seduce him. It worked of course then I shut down his motor functions and shoved my cannon into his spark and destroyed his body." She stood in front of them and walks to her thrown.

Optimus spark broke when he heard that. "S-sparked? You carry a sparkling." He walked forward to her and looked at her.

"Yes I am though why should you care?" Her optics narrows and she looked at him clearly. "Oh I see you feel responsible for my capture." She scoffs at that. "Don't feel that way. What I am now isn't your fault. Though you caring more than what you should have me curious."

Optimus looked at her. **'She's too intuitive'** "Yes I care."

Astera sighed. "Barricade can you take the others to get some energon while I speaks with Prime, Lennox, Epps, Ratchet and Ironhide."

Barricade grumbled at that. "Fine but if they touch you I'm killing them...come on and try not to fight." He led the Autobots and humans to another area begrudgingly. The Autobots followed with the humans closely behind.

Ratchet approached her. "I want to do an examination on you at once."

Astera sighed. "Fine but let me finished talking. Lennox and Epps I don't blame you at all not do I blame you Ironhide and Optimus." She stands up and opens her spark chamber.

Ratchet looked at the tiny spark that was circling hers. He nods and closes the chamber. "It wouldn't be long before the sparkling make its way to your gestational chamber."

"This I know Ratchet." She mutters.

Lennox and Epps looked up at Astera. "At least you make a hot robot" Epps joked

"Dude she's still 19!" Lennox punched his arm.

"Ow! Well damn..." Epps rubbed the back of his head. "Still hot though." He mutters.

Astera laughed softly and smiled. "Thank you Epps...I'll be careful not to squish you. I'm 20 now guys." They paled at that and sang a happy belated birthday to her which caused her to smile and tear up.

Ironhide couldn't help but to stare at Astera's new beauty. He at first thought of her as an annoying friend but seeing her now like this. He sees her as a sister he always wanted.

Optimus looked at her his spark pulsed repeatedly in her presence. **'She's my spark mate'** he looked at Ironhide and knew he felt the same for Astera.  
 _$Ironhide...she's going to need us both to mend the damage done to her_. he privately talked to Ironhide.

Ironhide looked to Optimus _$I see her as a sibling. The sibling bond has started forming. How can I be of help?$_ _  
_  
 _$Yes I see that and by being there for her. We must talk with her about this$_ Prime nodded and also Ironhide

Astera noticed Ironhide and Optimus having a private conversation. She intercepted their frequency and listened to their conversation **'I knew Ironhide liked me as more than a friend. Who knew he was a softy and saw me as a sister, but Prime wants me as a spark mate?'** She inwardly shook her head.

"Say Ratchet how long would it take for the sparkling to get here?" Star asked him and sits down rubbing her arm unconsciously. She had it painted over not wanting to see his name on her.

"Cybertronian gestation is up to a year." Ratchet told her and continued scanning her.

Astera's lips twitched. "I see." She drawls. "Anyways you are welcome on my island. But the human soldiers need to go. I won't be liable if they taunt my Decepticons and they're accidentally stepped on. Lennox and Epps sorry but I would rather have no casualt-"

There was an explosion causing Astera to jump up. She ran out of her chambers and went to the explosions. Her optics flickered to red and she became angered. Sunstreaker was fighting Thundercracker.

"What the frag! Let me go you fragging Autoscum!" Thundercracker attempted to fly away but Sunstreaker shot a hole in his wing.

"No way! You think I'm just going to let it slide after you almost killed me!" Sunstreaker growled as he fought Thundercracker.

Her optics blazed in anger and her left arm became an energon sword. She stalked forward and placed her sword Sunstreaker's arm. "Do not touch MY DECEPTICONS! I HAVE ORDERED THEM TO NOT FIGHT YOU!" She hissed.

Sunstreaker stopped and T.C went over to his trine mate. "He's gonna get it now." He whispered and Skywarp took him to the infirmary.

Optimus and Ironhide wondered what T.C meant by that and looked at Astera and Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker grimaced and pushed her sword away. "So what you glitch! You think I care if you did order them. That scum almost killed me and my brother and I will have my revenge!"

Astera grinned. "Revenge huh?" She giggles and it turns to maniacal laughter. "You're no better than a Decepticon. Seems you're on the wrong faction if revenge is what you seek Sunny."

Sunstreaker growled and charged at her. "How dare you!? I'm nothing like these pit-spawned aft holes!" He got ready to punch her.

Astera grabbed his servo and used her sword to slice off his arm. "These...'pit spawned aft holes' as you so eloquently said are my followers...my comrades who's been through hell! Didn't your pathetic aft ever once thought that maybe just maybe these 'pit spawned aft holes' had no choice! That perhaps they didn't want to fight?" She stalked forward.

Sunstreaker fell back and stood back up. He stubbornly persisted and used his left arm to shoot her. She deflected the shots with her sword and sliced his arm off. "The time of war is over." She kicked him off his peds and stands over him. "The time for forgiveness is here...grow up Sunny or else...I will have no choice but to get rid of you. You pose a threat to my Decepticons and I hate threats you see." She smiled down at him and giggled. "Kill kill kill." She sang. "That's what I do to threats."

Optimus was struck still in shock. "Astera enough!" He told her sternly.

Ironhide shivered at her gaze and he got his guard up.

"No Prime this fool must learn his lesson. He will put aside his pride and ego and learn." She stared down at Sunstreaker and placed her sword to his neck. "I'll cut your head off...and destroy your spark just like I did him...Would you like that? I will kill you but if I do then Sideswipe will also die because of your foolishness."

Sunstreaker froze in fear and he looked to his brother then gasped as Astera stomped on his spark chamber repeatedly. "Would you like that Sunny!? Would you like to die? Would you like to have your brother die because of you!? Huh!? Answer me you fool?"

"No! N-no I don't please stop!" Sunstreaker yelled and Astera stopped. Her optics went back to white and she smiled down at him.

"Good choice Sunny...I would hate to have to kill two birds with one stone." She crouches down and touches his chest. "Next time you hurt my Decepticons I won't be so easy on you okay Sunshine." She says cheerfully and put his arms back on his body. "Now you be a good mech sunshine or else okay."

He shivers at her voice and nods quickly. He goes away from her and hides behind Sideswipe. **'She's crazy!'** **  
**  
"Oh and one more thing...next time don't ever raise your servo to a femme whose expecting to have a sparkling got it." She turns her back to them and walks away. Sideswipe hit his brother upside his helm and started scolding him. "Ironhide and Prime follow please we need to talk." She walks to her private chambers.

Once the two mechs was behind her door she closed it. She hugged Ironhide and cried into his shoulder. "I missed you Hide!"

Ironhide hugged her and patted her back. "I missed you too sister."

Her optics leaked energon tears and she went to hug Optimus who stood taller than her. He wrap an arm around her. "It's alright Astera we're here."

She cries for several moments and stops. "I'm sorry...I was weak and let him ruin me...n-now I'm broken...and carrying his sparkling." She looks down.

Optimus shook his helm and cradles her chin in his servo lifting her helm to look at him. "Don't speak like that, Astera you aren't weak or broken. Perhaps in processor you are but you aren't broken. I'll be here to help you with your sparkling."

"So will I...got to teach the best how to shoot a cannon." Ironhide quipped in with a smirk.

"Thank you so much. I love you mechs." She hugged them again. "Ironhide could you give Prime and I some time alone?"

"Sure." He walks out of the room.

Astera looked at Prime. "How long have you've been hurting Optimus?"

Optimus sighs and looks away. He opened his spark chamber and showed her his spark. It was slightly damaged but was healing quickly. "Since you left...I didn't know what it was at first until it was too late...you're my spark mate Astera."

She her servo touches his chassis. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that pain." Slowly her servo touches his spark caressing it. "I...I don't want you to go through that...but I'm not ready for a full relationship Orion."

Optimus groans in pleasure and takes her servo into his. "Please allow me to show you how a mech loves a femme. I've waited for you and I love you no matter what Star." He closes his chamber and leans down to gently kiss her.

Star vents turn on to cool her off as she blushed which created a blue tint on her face. "Y-you love me?"

"Yes...I can wait longer if you need time." Prime whispered and rubbed her face with his index.

"N-no I'm fine Orion...please be gentle." She whispers and looks down.

Optimus spark skipped a beat and he bends down lifting her up by her legs and wrapped them around his pelvis. "Yes my love." He carries her to her berth and lays her down. "Relax my star." He kisses her and touches the sensitive areas on her body. Her wings, neck wires, arm wires and the wire between her legs.

Star moans lowly in pleasure. "O-Orion." She flinches at his touch. **'So amazing...his touch is so gentle yet strong.'** **  
**  
The Autobot Commander groan as he heard his true name being said from her. It was like music to his audio receptors. He kisses her neck and touches her port and rubs circles around it. "Open your port my star."

Nodding slowly she opens her port and moans as his two digits entered her. Her optics flickered on and off. Her systems warned her of her pleasure status but she didn't care and ignore them. "Orion...d-don't stop."

"I won't." He whispers and removes his digits licking them. "Divine." He returns them inside of her port and moves them deep inside her and wiggles them.

"Orion!" Her spinal strut arched up to him and she begins to squirm. His fingers goes faster into her making her port become extremely moist. "P-please Orion!"

"Overload." He whispers deeply against her and continues.

Star gasps and squirms more. **'Overloading is the same as cummimg.'** She thought and overloads. Prime smiles and licks his digits. He sits up and removes his codpiece and revealed his interfacing rod. Star sat up and kissed Optimus. "Let me." She takes his rod into her servo and strokes him slowly.

Prime grunts and groans. He leans back on his arm. "By all means."

Star moves her head closer to his rod and licks the soft sensitive appendage. Taking it into her mouth and bobs her head. She looks at Optimus and sees his face was overcome with pleasure. Her glossa licks around his rod and she makes it vibrate.

"Primus." He groans and slowly thrust his rod into her mouth. "So good Star." Blushing inwardly she continues giving him pleasure with her mouth. Her head moves faster and she was stopped. "Don't want to finish so quickly." He pulls her up and lays her down. Prime hovers over her and gently guides his rod into her port. The sensation of her port almost made him overload. "Primus you're tight." He leans down and kisses her as his rod into her.

Astera moans into the air and places her arms around Optimus. "Y-yes! Oh Orion don't stop." Her body felt so amazing right now. But she couldn't help but feel something was missing. She shake the feeling off and moans.

"I won't my love." He grunts and his thrust became more faster. He kisses her and sits up holding her hips as he continues. Prime grunts and gently turns Astera over and continues his love making with her.

-2 hours later-

Optimus grunts and looks down at Astera. "Open...your chamber my love...become my spark mate fully." He kissed her helm as he opens his spark chamber

"Y-yes." She nods moaning and opens her chamber. Her violet tinted spark merged with Optimus's blue spark. The two sparks swirled around each other becoming one. The two sparks took a piece of one another and returned to their respective compartments.

The two Cybertronians overloads together and held each other closely. Optimus kissed her and whimpered soothing and loving words to her. Star smiled and nuzzled him.

"What happened to your human body Astera?" Optimus asked softly and holds her.

She frowned and sighs. "When my mind transferred to this body...He burned my human body to ashes."

"I'm sorry...I should've had left someone there." He whispers.

"Its fine Optimus, everything that happened to me wasn't your fault." She touches his chest. "I love you also Boss Bot."

Prime's spark hums as she confessed her feelings. "I love you too my spark mate." He sits up and kisses her. "Don't worry about the sparkling...I'll take care of it and you."

She felt touched by this and hugs him. "Thank you Optimus."

"Don't thank me. Now let's get you cleaned up." He carries her to the wash room and they cleaned each other.

Half hour later they left the chambers and went outside. Ironhide smirks knowingly at the two and Astera looked away. She her a commotion and goes to see what's was happening with Prime.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY/SPARKDAY!" Everyone yelled in unison. The Decepticons was appreciative towards her and gave her gifts and so did the Autobots that knew her.

"You idiots...you didn't have to do this for me...thank you though...I shall treasure your gifts for eternity." Star leaked energon tears.

"Shit...we're all doomed...the hormones are getting ready to start." T.C whispers.

She stopped crying. "What was that you mech!" She threw a wrench at his helm.

Ratchet grinned at that. He gave her a data pad explaining the way he felt for her as a parent and she accepted him as her surrogate father. "That's my girl."

T.C shuddered and held his helm. "Nothing Lady Star!"

"Got that right." She grumbled and smiles as the small makeshift party started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Several months had went by since the reunion of Astera and the Autobots. She was able to heal somewhat mentally with the help of Optimus and Ironhide. Though Ratchet has been annoying her about her health and that she should be resting instead of working.

"Alright Ratchet! I'm pregnant! Not invalid!" Astera yelled annoyed about being confined to a berth.

"Don't use that tone with me! Your sparkling is now in your gestational chamber meaning you need to keep calm and idle!" The medic yelled back.

Star froze and stared at Ratchet for a moment before her optics started leaking energon tears. "But I don't want to!" She threw a wrench at the wall causing a large dent.

Ratchet sighed in agitation. "Fine...just don't stay on your peds for a long time alright?" He rubbed his helm and relented.

"Thank you papa." She smiled and got up and left.

The Decepticon medic Flatline watched the interaction and grunted. "Lady Star has you wrapped around her digits."

Ratchet scowled. "She does not." He we back to doing some research with his peer. Flatline chuckled deeply at his answer.

-Outside-

Walking outside Astera took to the skies. She hums to herself as she overlook the island it had now became a city of sorts for them. The Autobots whom was all grounders had difficulty in maneuvering around the island's sand so she commissioned her cons that had skills in architecture and construction to create roads and a underwater tunnel that connected the island to Hawaii and the U.S.

 _$You shouldn't be up here Star.$_ Starscream says coming up behind her and glide beside her.

Her engines rumbled and she ignored Starscream for a moment. _$ I'm partially a seeker Starry. I needed to be up here and you of all bots should understand the need to be in the skies. Plus I need to clear my processor.$_

Starscream was silent for a second. "Trouble in paradise? I'd think being Prime's spark mate would be easy."

"N-no my relationship with Optimus has nothing to do with this." She makes a slight left and continues flying. "It's just...just I feel there's something missing...in my spark. Optimus feel the void partially." Star clarifies.

The seeker hums. "Perhaps you are the need of another spark mate. You have two personalities...perhaps your personas need a spark mate. Optimus represent your calm and gentle side whereas..." Starscream stops and stays silent.

"'Where as' what Starry?" She asked him not really understanding where he's going with his speculation.

"Nothing just a scientific hypothesis that is incorrect." Star and Astera hovers down and landed on the island. **'Megatron cannot be her other spark mate. But if it's true then she'll be devastated and angry.'**

"Alright then...well I'm going to refuel and head to my quarters." She goes to get some energon. Star had found plans of harvesting the sun in order to make energon. Instead of destroy the ball of fire she created a solar plant that could transformer light and heat energy into energon cubes. After getting some energon she returned to her quarts for a nap. Arriving to her quarters, she lays down on her berth that had doubled in size to hold both her and Optimus. She lays down and shuts her optics.

No sooner had she arrived into the room Optimus enters. He stands in front of her and admires her sleeping visage. 'I'm such a lucky mech to have a beautiful femme.' He goes to her and gently touches her face. His servo moves down to touch her mid-section feeling the sparkling.

In her sleep Astera was twitching at the touch of Optimus and one optic turned on. "Mmhm...if you're done staring you should also rest Prime."

He chuckles deeply. "Yes I know, how are you and the sparkling?" He asked sitting beside her.

Star sighs and turns over. "I'm fine...the sparkling's okay."

"If there's something wrong tell me Astera." Prime touches her face and leans forward. "What is wrong?"

Astera sighs. "Just tired of being told to 'take it easy' or 'you should rest'. It's getting annoying and I'm at the point of becoming angry. "

Optimus nods."I understand but you should know that this will be the first time that most of us will see a sparkling. All the sparklings on Cybertron died."

She froze and stayed silent. "I understand...I also feel like something is missing...in my spark."

Tilting his head he thought about what's the cause. "Perhaps a visit to Ratchet or Flatline is in order."

"Ugh I wait until tomorrow...I'm tired." She shuts her optics and went back to sleep. Chuckling Optimus left to take care of business.

-Elsewhere-

An unknown Cybertronian mech was searching through the rubble. He found what he was looking for an smirked. **'All hail Lord Megatron'** he leaves the rubble and goes away to an undisclosed location.

-At the NEST Base-

The humans was looking at the computer watching things and unknown readings appeared around Shanghai.  
"Damn...someone contact Optimus and Astera...somethings happening on the moon." One of the men says and the other went to call for Optimus and explain what was happening.

-The Island-

"Very well. I shall let her know of this." Optimus finished his conversation with NEST and sighs. He looks up at the sky and thinks about Astera. **'She's been hiding something for a while.'**

Optimus leaves his current position and goes back to Astera only to find her gasping and screaming out. "Astera!" He yelled.

Astera was in deep sleep and was having a nightmare. A nightmare about Megatron. In her dream he was holding her down.

'You may think you've got rid of me my pet.' Megatron's talon touched her face as he restrained her dream body. 'But I shall always be there. You're mine pet...Prime may be able to fulfill your other persona but what of your darker desires.' He smirks and rubs her port. 'I'm the one that can fill that empty space in your spark.'

Her optics widen. 'No! You're lying! I don't need you!' She yelled.

'Oh but you do my pet...keep denying it and the emptiness will continue.' He leans down and forced a kiss on her. 'You're dark and evil just like me and only I can fulfill that side of yours.'

Her optics shifted from white to red and she cries out in anguish.

"ASTERA!" Optimus loud voice boomed through the room causing Astera to jolt from her sleep. She went on the defensive and tackled Prime to the ground and had her sword to his neck. Her optics was blazing red with anger. Optimus stared into the optics of his spark mate and inwardly felt a chill. "Astera...calm yourself...it is I Optimus."

Her optics looked at him and she shook. Her sword discarded on the floor and she looked away rubbing her helm. "Forgive me Optimus..." She whispered and her optics reseeds back to white. "I..."

"Shh don't explain my love...the nightmare was of him correct?" He asked and she nodded silently. His arm wrapped around her and brought her closer to him. "I understand do you want to talk about it?"

Star's helm lays on his chest and she was silent for a minute. "H-he...says that I'm dark and evil just like him and only he can fulfill my dark desires. He mentions that only he can fulfill the partial emptiness I feel in my spark...not only that he say you fulfill my...kind persona."

Optimus was stricken with silence. He digested everything she had said and he sighs. "A triad."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at him.

"He's referring to a triad. On Cybertron triads were rare but not uncommon. Usually the only time a bot gets involve in this type of relationship is when the mech or femme have a twin spark or a double personality." He explained.

Star sat up and touches her mid-section feeling the sparkling inside her move. "I t-think he's right Optimus...but I don't like this."

"I know you don't but I do know if the emptiness you feel continue you'll start to deteriorate." Prime place his servos on her shoulder. "I'm willing to put aside my hatred for him in order to see yourself happy and healthy."

Star shuddered and stood up. She goes to the berth and sits down. "Let's change the subject please."

Optimus nodded and went to her. He trailed his digit on her face. "The soldiers of NEST have found unknown readings at Shanghai."

Her head shot up and she looked at him **. 'Fuck...but with the Decepticons being under my control that means another party has come out to play. So who's trying to bring back The Fallen?'** She touches her helm in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm back with the story, a lot of personal things was going on and it's just been a rollercoaster. Anyways let this be a reminder that the characters are ooc and also that this fic doesn't follow the movies completely. Anyways enjoy and I shall dish out more chapters of Help of a Star as quick as I can for my fellow Trans-Fans.**_

Previously -

Her head shot up and she looked at him. **'Fuck...but with the Decepticons being under my control that means another party has come out to play. So who's trying to bring back The Fallen?'** She touches her helm in thought.

Chapter 7

Optimus stares at his spark-mate and couldn't help but think she knew something was going to happened. He has yet to fully ascertain that she could be from another universe or reality. He watches her reactions carefully, taking note of the slight twitches of her lips, the dimming of her beautiful optics that just makes his spark hums with adoration, her beautiful white and red optics that just pulled at his being. 'I will never stop loving her…she's crawled her way into my spark and she barely did anything.'

"Astera, my love, judging by your reaction do you know what's going on?" He asked slowly. He didn't want to make it seem like he was accusing her of something or potentially set her off.

Star's optics flickered and became white. "O-oh um yes Optimus, I do know what's going on but…" she looked down silently. She knew exactly what was going to happened. "One of the original Primes, The Fallen is being awaken but with my being here I think that's not going to happen."

"And why's there reading at Shanghai? And what's happening on the moon?" Prime asked and gently place a digit on her cheek.

If she could blush she would at Prime's intimate gesture. "I'm not certain, because of my being in the universe impossibly cause a shift in the decisions being made. I do not know for sure anymore. But on the moon the human government hid the secret of the Ark being on it." She sighs a bit. "And also Sentinel Prime is aboard the Ark.."

His optics brighten at the mentions of his old mentor. "Sentinel is aboard the Ark?" At her nods and stands. "This is indeed good news, I've always worried about what happened to my former mentor, but I believe we should focus on The Fallen."

' **I'll tell him later.'** "You're right Optimus, _he_ was behind in resurrecting The Fallen. But I'm not certain on that anymore." Star sat up and touched her midsection. It was getting closer and closer for her to have her sparkling. She was worried about being a mother but not too much since she had Optimus and her friends to help her. "I'm thinking there's a third party or a rogue starting trouble."

"Hm… your reasonings is sound and justifiable." Optimus drag his digit slowly down to her midsection and caressed her growing abdomen that housed the- no _his_ sparkling. 'Although Megatron, sired the sparkling I shall raise the sparkling and be its Father.' "You're beautiful, I have only seen a carrying femme twice in my lifetime and I find it a magnificent sight to behold."

"T-thank you Boss Bot, truth be told I'm scared. I'm messed up mentally Optimus. What if I mess him or her up? I'm 20 fucking years old I know n-"

"Shh…" Optimus had interrupted by placing a digit on her lips. "You aren't messed up beloved, you are mentally scared because of what has been done to you. You are not the cause of your pain, nor the cause of your new persona. I do not want to hear you bad mouthing yourself ever again, understood?"

Asters nodded her answer. "But I know n-" he interrupted her again.

"You will learn and you have the Autobots and the Decepticons to help you raise our sparkling." He says softly.

Her optics watered and she kissed him heatedly. "Thank you, I love you so much Orion." She sighs and stands. "I better get up and refuel before Papa gets upset. I still have to check up with him."

"Good, you best do that. I will also accompany you. I wish to know about our sparkling." Optimus stands and held her arm.

Smiling softly she and Optimus went to Ratchet and Flatline's med-bay. The two medics got along greatly except when they debated on certain procedures to do.

"Ratchet, I'm here for my check up and yes I had some energon." Star says before he could and got on the berth for the old medic to check her over.

Ratchet glowered. "Don't you get sassy with me you femme. Now let me see your spark and I'm going to look at your gestational chamber."

Optimus was quiet and stood supportively against the wall. He didn't want to interrupt but he made absolutely sure to listen carefully.

Star sighs and opened her spark chamber. Ratchet did all his evaluations and recorded everything. Often times double checking everything. "Your spark is doing well. The sparkling however is growing well and is bigger than normal. He or she will be a big and healthy sparkling. Now I suspect you'll be delivering earlier than usual."

"That's good news right?" Star bit her lip, a human habit that she kept.

"Very good news, now there will absolutely be no stress, no strenuous activities, no sparring, no anything besides resting understand?"

"Yes papa, I understand." She nods slowly and frowned. 'Hate being idle.'

"Good, now out." Ratchet shooed them and continued his work.

-Undisclosed location-

A tall, dark cybertronian was repair another with a grin wickedly. He was practically finished with the repairs of the mech on the table. He grasps a silver stone and place it on the unconscious mech's chest. "Arise."

Sparks was created and the mech jolted awake. His body repaired completely leaving no traces that he was injured. The mech was menacing and teeth sharp and optics gleaming with something but it was _off_. His optics turned to the mech. "What is your designation?" He ordered.

The dark cybertronian bowed. "My name is NightStryder, Lord Megatron." His optics weren't really optics at all but was six LED lights that flickered as he spoke. He was short for a cybertronian but was capable of defending himself.

Megatron grins darkly. "Tell me, how long have I been gone? Where are my Decepticons?"

"A human year and some months, my lord. The Decepticons are under a new leadership." NightStryder says slowly.

"Under whose leadership?" The former leader growls.

"A femme by the designation of Astera or Star." Night hums and sent a data file on the subject to Megatron.

Megatron growled but then went silent. He chuckled crazily as a thought came across his processor. 'My pet, seems to taken control over my Decepticons, funny. I'll have to remind her who she belongs to. But first….' he stands. "Where are your loyalties?"

"I have no loyalties, think of me as a monk. I resurrected you because I find it beneficial." Night hums. "Also, with you being dead the balance has been tipped. You must remain alive in order to ensure the balance is kept."

Megatron stood there and narrowed his optics. "A monk? Then who do you follow and continue."

"I'm a follower of both Unicron and Primus. I was a priest on Cybertron before it's downfall, i cannot reveal much High Lord Protectorate Megatron but you and Prime keep the balance stable." Night looks at Megatron and tilted his head. "First that virus in your processor needs to be eliminated." With slow servos Night touched Megatron's helm and connected a wire to him in order to eliminate the virus. "There...how do you feel now?"

"Better, I am able to think clearer than before." Megatron drawls. "Astera, tell me about her." 'What is this!?'' Internally Megatron was raging at himself, he somehow became infected and it cause him to do so many dishonorable things. 'This cannot be, last thing I remember before all of this was touching that ancient cybertronian art- the artifact infected me, cause me to do all of those things.' Megatron was a lot of things but he would never force himself on a femme.

"It would be best Megatron you steer clear from her, she carries your sparkling…also the virus you has been transmitted to her. She's partially insane." The priest sat down in a traditional cross leg position and places his servos on his lap. "I know you aren't the cause for your insanity during the fall of cybertron and other unsound decisions."

Megatron stared at the priest and was shocked. "I have a sparkling...I raped her...multiple times and done so many things to her." He felt sick and sat down.

"Calm Megatron, I am here to heal and mend. Sit and meditate, it will help you on your road to redemption." Night optics dimmed as he entered a meditative trance and Megatron following the instructions.

-with Astera-

Currently Astera was walking around the Island with Optimus next to her. She stops suddenly and felt a wave of nausea hit her. Optimus was quick to sit her down and hold her gently making her feel better.

"Thank you…" she whispers and stared at the distance and sighed. "I wish I was human...again. I miss doing certain things."

"Such as?" Prime whispered softly and touched her abdomen. He felt the sparkling moving inside her and a wave of pride washed over him.

"Parkour for one, being small as crazy as it sounds." She sighs. "But I guess fate decided otherwise."

"Underst-" Prime stopped talking when he received a call. "I apologize beloved, but I must go the humans at NEST are in need of me." He kissed her gently.

"It's ok." She smiled and watches Optimus leaves. Her eyes went back to the scene in front of her. The sun reflected beautifully on the ocean.

"Lady Star." A soft voice was heard and it revealed to be the femme Arcee.

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" Star asked and looked at her.

"To talk." Arcee moved and sat beside her.

"O-of course, what's going on?"

Arcee hums. "There's this mech I like, but I'm afraid to talk to him. He's one of your Decepticons."

"Is it Barricade?" Star optics flickered for a moment. She saw the femme fidget. "So it is Barri, don't worry he's not a bad mech just a bit rough around the edges. He'll take care of you."

"You think so? Do I have your blessings?" Arcee whispered.

"Yes and yes." Star nods.

"Thank you." The two became silent until Arcee curiously touched Star's midsection and smiled and a new friendship was formed. "Can I ask, what it's like?"

"I cannot describe it...it's weird to have something inside me that's growing. Occasionally I'll feel nauseous but it goes away quickly. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted. I can see you want to be a mom some day, maybe you'll get your chance." Astera rubbed her abdomen and sighed.

"It's ok and thank you." Arcee grins and the two became quiet in one's company until the femme grew curious. "What's Prime like where it counts?"

Star sputtered and blushed, her fans cooling her off. "A-amazing and he's big. Optimus is so caring and supportive I just can't help but love him for it...but."

"But what? Is something wrong?" Arcee asked in concern.

"N-no, and nothing I'm just concerned about the sparkling. I'm concerned about my baby growing up in war that is just _NOW_ stopped, at least for now." Astera sighs and lays down on the cool ground. "Arcee, where are the other femmes?"

Arcee behavior became melancholy. "Well, some of the femmes I'm sure are in hiding and some if not most of them are offline or dead." She sighs. "It would be lovely to have more femmes around, tired of all the mechs around."

"Well Arcee if we ever find more femmes we should make a sisterhood or something similar so that our history, teachings, and other things will be passed on to the next generation. Can't leave it to the mechs to do it since I'm sure they're the reason the war started." Star rolled her eyes. "Males always starting war and shit just to see who has the biggest cock and is the richest."

"Yes yes most very true. If the femmes had banned together we'll probably be on cybertron in peace." Arcee laughs and caught sight of Barricade. "I'll leave you be, there's someone I need to talk to." The pink colored femme goes bounding over to the Decepticon cop car, with hope that her feeling would be reciprocated.

Star watches the exchange with a smile on her face then it turned to a frown as her thought took her elsewhere. She flinched and sighs. 'The emptiness is developing even more. I may have no choice but to accept the fact that Megatron is my other half...Primus help me. I need to stop thinking these thoughts it'll only make me stress.' She stands and starts walking.

"Lady Star!? What are you doing!? You're suppose to be resting!" Yelled a booming voice. The owner of said voice rushed to her and helped her walked. She looked at the mech that was tending to her. He was blue in color and optics were also blue.

"Forgive me, what's your designation...it's hard to remember every name when there's practically an army here." She says sheepishly.

"I'm Jolt, Lady Star. You should be resting please allow me to escort you to your chambers." Jolt asked and Star only smiled brightly.

"Thank you for being for offering but Jolt, I'm not invalid. I may be expecting a sparkling but I'm not invalid." She says gently.

"As you wish My lady." Jolt bows lowly and it made her feel upset.

"Don't bow at me I'm not some dictator." She says softly and touches his shoulder. "Now I'm in need of some energon." She nods to him and leaves the area.

Astera sighs and wanders to her chambers and drank down some energon. She lays down and rubs her midsection. "I wonder if you'll be a girl...a girl would be nice to have, too many males around." She giggled and dimmed her optics to nap.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Well Megs didn't stay dead for long and it seems I've created an OC inadvertently. NightStryder looks like Zenyatta from overwatch but is slim and doesn't wear a tunic or whatever that article of clothing is called. He's a priest.**_

 _ **With that being said I'm curious on what I shall do for the next chapter, shall I have Megs go to the Island or depict his journey of redemption. I'll sleep on it and let the characters talk to me. I'll probably have Astera mentality healed. Anyways people I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably create a poll for the naming of sparkling.**_


End file.
